


Snowfall

by inkwellAnomaly



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwellAnomaly/pseuds/inkwellAnomaly
Summary: Gallerian and Bruno take a walk.





	Snowfall

_ ~ Alicegrad, Divine Levianta, EC 974 ~ _

 

Gallerian honestly couldn’t remember what occasion was being celebrated. Tony’s son’s first birthday, he thought. Either way, he couldn’t make heads or tails of the event.

Most of the people there were either people in the army, or Gallerian’s old college classmates. Mira was visiting her mother in Elphegort, while Shiro had some military duties to attend to. The only person he actually knew there was Bruno. He had brought him along as a servant, although he had hoped to have someone to talk to in case he didn’t know anyone there.

“Sir. May I speak with you outside?”

“Oh thank gods.”

Gallerian excused himself, and went outside with Bruno. The front yard of the Ausdin mansion was pretty beautiful under the moonlight, if not for all the guardsmen patrolling the perimeter.

Gallerian brought out a pack of cigarettes, and lit one.

“I thought you stopped smoking?” Bruno asked.

“Mostly,” Gallerian replied. “Now I smoke only when I really need to.”

“Some party, huh?”

“It really is…”

“...”

“Say, why don’t we take a walk?”

“Sir?”

“Just around the streets. While the weather is still nice.”

“...Alright then. Should I fetch your coat from the car?”

“No need,” Gallerian assured him.

 

It took a few minutes of walking in silence for Gallerian to finally speak up.

“ – Back in Lunaca Labora, when I was a teenager… you told me about your family. I was so wrapped up in bringing Loki to justice that, even after I hired you, I never thought of talking to you about it. How you felt.”

Bruno looked at him with sad eyes.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“It’s fine. I suppose that those people can’t be brought back, but at least we got our revenge. And besides…”

“Hm?”

“I suppose I have a ‘family’ of my own now. Shiro, Hel, Feng… and you as well, Sir.”

“Bruno…”

“I also enjoy taking care of Michelle, although she’s not my actual daughter. Miss Mira is quite alright too.”

“Ugh, don’t ruin my night.”

“Hahaha. Sorry.”

“I’m glad you enjoy caring for Michelle. She says she enjoys your company as well,” Gallerian said. “She’s so enthusiastic with the chores because she likes spending time with you.”

“That warms my heart, sir. From the bottom of my heart, I’d… like to thank you for hiring me. For treating me as more than just a servant.”

“Well, as my ancestor once said: ‘Family before anything else. That includes servants.’”

“Which ancestor was that?”

“Mikina Freezis.”

“Ah, the merchant’s wife. I read a book about her once. She was said to have been the true power behind the Freezis Firm.”

“That’s a legitimate theory…”

“Haha. Always the academic, sir.”

“ –Please. When we’re not in public…”

“Sir?”

The snow began to fall lightly on the two of them. The streets were empty.

“Call me Gallerian.”


End file.
